En brazos de una rosa
by Ruedi
Summary: Kurama le pedía un viaje en su remo, en medio del firmamento nocturno... Y ella, simplemente un abrazo.


Hace mucho había escrito éste fanfic, me pregunto por qué no lo publiqué antes xP Un pequeño tributo a mi pareja no canónica preferida de todos los tiempos :3 ¡Espero les guste!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi, estudio Pierrot, etc.

_En brazos de una rosa_

**Capítulo único**

Su vida pasada era un completo misterio. No recordaba con exactitud los tiempos vividos con su cuerpo humano, ni tampoco se esforzaba por hacerlo, ya que, para ella, la "vida" había empezado una vez muerta: ¿quién podría recordar su vida luego de casi cien años siendo un espíritu? Además, una vida sin muchas emociones, suponía que había sido aburrida…

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —le preguntó Kurama, su amigo mitad humano, mitad demonio zorro.

—Porque me divierto mucho con mi trabajo —respondió con inocencia y con sus ojitos lilas brillando cual estrellas en el firmamento—. ¡Es tan divertido acercarse a los recién muertos! No me malinterpretes —se apresuró en decir ella—. Es agradable borrarles las caras largas cuando se dan cuenta de que ya no están vivos —y le mostró una amplia sonrisa—. Me les acerco y les digo "¡Buenas! Mucho gusto, Soy Botan, te llevaré al más allá, pero no hay prisa, dime si hay algo que quieres antes de divertirte en el otro lado". Y empiezan a reír, olvidando la tristeza…

El pelirrojo la observaba sorprendido. No conocía tan a fondo a la barquera y, ya que andaba por allí, surcando el cielo, la invitó a conversar un rato en su casa. Qué muchacha tan agradable resultó. Le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que hacen al corazón de uno dar un vuelco.

Botan lo miraba, algo extrañada. Nunca había conversado tan relajada con él. No es que le tuviera miedo o algo, pero siempre le había tenido respeto a Kurama: era un chico de palabras justas, amable y gentil. E inteligente, muy brillante.

—Daría gusto morir así —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella lo miró, algo avergonzada.

—Pensarías que son puras tonterías —se apresuró en decir rápido. Qué graciosa se veía con las mejillas sonrosadas. Kurama rio.

—No, claro que no lo haría —y se acomodó en su silla—. Es mucho mejor alegrar a quienes ya no viven… Al menos, es una buena oportunidad de dejar el dolor atrás y pensar que puedes reír por siempre —sus palabras sonaban amargas y lejanas. Botan se le acercó.

— ¿Has sentido eso antes de ser un humano?

Kurama no contestó con rapidez. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para pensar una respuesta.

—Tengo recuerdos de cuando morí —y, extrañamente, un brillo dorado se posó en sus ojos verdes—. Pero creo que renací, de nuevo, cuando asumí, realmente, mi humanidad y cuando terminé por fusionarme con Kurama —la chica se había quedado pensativa un instante… ¡Ah, claro! Porque su nombre era "Shuuichi", no Kurama… Se golpeó graciosamente la cabeza y sacó la lengua, avergonzada—. ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó, extrañado.

—Nada, es que soy una completa boba —y se rio. Kurama también rio con ella.

Y se miraron. Pero Botan apartó la mirada en un instante, sintiendo su falso corazón humano latir a mil por hora.

—Lo siento, se me hace tarde, yo… —Kurama se puso de pie, sonriendo, y la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —ella asintió—. ¿Es mucha molestia pedirte si me llevas volando en tu remo? —la carita de ella pareció iluminarse, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmesí y, asintiendo, ambos se acomodaron en el remo de ella.

—S-sujétate con fuerza, Kurama —le pidió. Y sintió cómo él se aferraba a ella, suavemente, por la cintura. Eso le provocó una descarga eléctrica ella—. Hay… ¿algún lugar donde quieras ir?

—A uno que a ti te guste mucho —sumida en su nerviosismo, asintió, sin verlo, y volaron por el cielo oscuro de la noche hasta un pequeño lugar alejado de la ciudad: era el final de un bosque, donde surcaba un silencioso arroyo de aguas tranquilas. Ambos descendieron del remo—. Qué lugar tan bonito… —opinó él observando el paisaje.

— ¿Verdad? —Exclamó ella, contenta—. ¡Me encanta venir a pasar las horas aquí! Hay animales extraños pero simpáticos, me gusta mojarme los pies y ver las luciérnagas y… —el pelirrojo no paraba de reír: Botan se sintió avergonzada, otra vez, y se tapó la cara con las mangas de su kimono rosa. Le pedía disculpas reiteradamente, pero él se le acercó y le puso una mano en la cabeza, suavemente, obligándola a mirarlo.

—No te preocupes —dijo, sonriente—. Me gusta tu carácter, aunque sea infantil. Haces que las cosas parezcan más tiernas y dulces —agregó. Botan estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y su cara ardía como si tuviese fiebre—. Tener una amiga que te haga ver las cosas sencillas de la vida es algo impagable.

Quiso abrazarlo. Tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir su calor. Se moría de ganas. Pero algo la retuvo y no lo hizo. Estaba tan avergonzada que ni hablar podía. Agachó la cabeza y habló entre susurros.

—Kurama… —empezó ella—, ¿puedo yo pedirte algo? —él asintió. Ambos pares de ojos se miraron de frente—. ¿Puedo… abrazarte?

El pelirrojo se la quedó viendo, extrañado. Él, le pedía un viaje en remo, algo poco usual. ¿Y ella, un abrazo? Qué chica singular… Tal vez por eso le llamaba la atención…

Pero fue más rápido: con la brisa suave y unos mechones de su larga cabellera rojiza volando brevemente, se le acercó y, con ternura, la estrechó entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella se aferrara a él, casi sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Quedó sin habla, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, sin poder creer que él la estuviese abrazando. Se sintió como si realmente flotara por el cielo.

La fragancia a rosas se le impregnó en la piel, el cuerpo, en su ropa, en su cabello… Todo olía a un genuino campo de majestuosas rosas. Ese olor tan embriagante para cualquier ser humano… Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre en un murmullo bajo.

—Kurama…

Él sonreía. Se sentía cómodo así, teniéndola entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de la flor más delicada del mundo. No la dejaría, no. Quería conocerla más, tenerla por más tiempo.

— ¿Te parecería bien si nos volvemos a ver? —le dijo él, casi susurrándole en el oído, lo que le provocó a ella un escalofrío. Asintió con rapidez mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de él—. Gracias, me gustaría mucho verte de nuevo.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, lo abrazó con fuerza, como ella solía hacer con quiénes quería: el pelirrojo comenzó a reír ya agradecer por el abrazo tan tierno y lleno de energía.

_Quería estar en brazos de aquélla rosa, para siempre…_

OoOoOo

Simplemente, amo el Kurama/Botan, qué puedo decir… ¡Amo esta pareja desde que tengo 15 años! Y tengo muchas ganas de escribir de Yu Yu últimamente, así que me pasearé por aquí :3

Por cierto, quienes quieran unirse a un foro de YYH aquí en , les invito a que pasen por el foro "Yu Yu Fans", recientemente creado aquí! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de compartir retos y actividades con escritores fans de Yu Yu como ustedes! (perdonen el spam nnU)

(pongan www y luego fanfiction).net (/) forum (/) Yu-Yu-fans (/) 151869 (/) (–quítenle los paréntesis y junten todo)

¡Chao! :3


End file.
